


Голоса

by triskelos



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Герои: Питер, подразумевается Нил/ОМПТема: "Преступления - Мошенничество"Объём: 861 словоТип: слэшРейтинг: PG-13Саммари: Нил под прикрытием, и Питер, слушая его микрофон, не может поверить своим ушам.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Original Male Character(s), Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 11





	Голоса

Отпускать Нила работать под прикрытием – это всегда лотерея. Питер ненавидит такие операции – никогда не знаешь, что взбредет ему в голову, какую карту он решит разыграть, если что-то пойдет не так. Особенно если работать ему нужно будет с известным мошенником, который когда-то знал Нила как облупленного...  
  
Питер отпил глоток кофе и попытался размять затекшую шею. Он был уже не в том возрасте, чтобы спокойно отсиживать двенадцатичасовые смены в фургоне. Даже два часа были для него пыткой, да еще и в полном одиночестве – Диана взяла отгулы, Джон слезно просил отпустить его пораньше. Теперь страдай вот за свою доброту.  
  
\- Нил, ты вот красиво все рассказываешь, - раздался в наушниках немного ленивый голос Мартина. – Но сам должен понимать, как это все выглядит…  
  
Питер отдал бы многое за то, чтобы увидеть в этот момент его лицо. Что-то в этом Мартине смущало его уже несколько дней. Что-то странное, неуловимое – то, как Нил рассказывал об их былых делишках, как улыбался… Явно ведь что-то недоговаривал.  
  
\- С каких это пор ты такой осторожный? – услышал Питер голос Нила.  
  
\- С тех самых пор, как завязал с подделками, - судя по голосу, Мартин улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я тоже завязал, ты же знаешь.  
  
Питеру показалось, что тембр голоса Нила немного изменился.  
  
\- Нил, тебе поверить – себя обмануть, - засмеялся Мартин.  
  
Его смех тоже казался теперь ниже, глубже, как будто… Питер нахмурился. Что-то все-таки было нечисто.  
  
Он попытался представить себе Нила и Мартина, сидящих друг напротив друга. Мартин, судя по фотографиям, был выше и крепче, со свежим тропическим загаром и слегка выгоревшими на солнце волосами. Таких парней Питер не выносил больше всего. Наверное потому, что всем остальным они нравились – и Элизабет, и, судя по всему, Нилу…  
  
\- Да перестань, - хмыкнул Нил. – Когда это я тебя обманывал?  
  
\- Тебе напомнить?  
  
Подозрения переросли в твердую уверенность. Черт побери, Нил флиртовал. Так же, как обычно охмурял хозяек галерей и арт-консультантов. Только почему-то в отличие от тех случаев, когда Питеру было совершенно наплевать, кому там Нил строит глазки, сейчас его это зацепило.  
  
Что он еще придумал? Почему не сказал Питеру, что собирается… И почему не сказал, что может…  
  
\- Прошлое – в прошлом, - раздался в наушниках голос Нила. – Сейчас все по-другому. Я уже совсем не тот Нил, которого ты помнишь.  
  
\- Выглядишь точно так же, - лениво хмыкнул Мартин. – Разве что чуть лучше, наверное.  
  
Питер услышал шаги, стук льда в стакане, звук откручивающейся крышечки…  
  
\- Я предлагаю вполне законное дело, - сказал Нил еще более низким, убеждающим голосом. – Но даже если это и не так, ты ничего не потеряешь. Просто представь меня своим знакомым – и все, больше от тебя ничего не требуется…  
  
\- А мне с этого что?  
  
Питер непроизвольно заскрипел зубами. В голосе Мартина было то, что ему категорически не нравилось. Он сто раз слышал, как с Нилом так разговаривали женщины – подозреваемые, потерпевшие, сотрудницы в ФБР, продавщицы в супермаркете. Но столько желания в голосе мужчины…  
  
Господи, ему-то с этого что? Нил – взрослый парень. Берк, это не твое дело, не твое дело…  
  
Нил тем временем пообещал в благодарность отреставрировать что-то, что висело у Мартина на стене.  
  
\- Прямо при тебе, если захочешь, - сказал он многозначительно. – Если ты не доверяешь…  
  
\- Не доверяю, - вздохнул Мартин.  
  
Снова зазвенели кубики льда, но голоса стихли. Питер пытался представить себе, что происходит. Может, они рассматривают то, что нужно будет отреставрировать? Или просто молча попивают какой-нибудь баснословно дорогой виски. Или…  
  
Или Нил устроил свою очередную игру в «гляделки». Почему-то именно от этой мысли ладони Питера непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.  
  
\- Нил… - неуверенно проговорил Мартин, и Питер понял, что угадал.  
  
\- Ты ничего не потеряешь, - сказал Нил все тем же голосом. – Только выиграешь.  
  
\- Да уж… Сначала отреставрируй картину, а там посмотрим, - обреченно сказал Мартин.  
  
\- Договорились, - усмехнулся Нил. – Когда приступать?  
  
\- Да хоть завтра.  
  
Скрипнул паркет, Питер услышал несколько шагов, какую-то возню, непонятные звуки… Что, черт побери, происходит?  
  
\- Марти… - выдохнул Нил.  
  
Питер никогда не слышал, чтобы он так к кому-то обращался…  
  
Снова возня, и те самые странные звуки, подозрительно похожие на звуки поцелуя. Питер сжал кулаки так сильно, что руки начали затекать. Нил, твою мать, что ты делаешь?!  
  
Тяжелое дыхание, опять влажные звуки поцелуя, что-то похожее на стон… Питер вдруг понял, что задержал дыхание. Что с ним происходит, почему он так реагирует?  
  
\- Твою мать, Кэффри! – выдохнул Мартин, судя по звукам, отступая на шаг. – Иди-ка ты пока, от греха подальше.  
  
Что-то зашумело, и Питеру стало сложно разбирать слова. Ему показалось, что Нил тихо засмеялся и прошептал что-то совсем неразборчивое.  
  
\- Господи, да, хорошо, приходи завтра! – простонал Мартин. – Откуда ты опять взялся на мою голову?!  
  
Пока Нил прощался и закрывал за собой дверь, Питер в который раз задавал себе тот же вопрос.  
  
В фургон Нил вернулся веселым и беззаботным, хотя и выглядел, по мнению Питера, слегка взбудораженным.  
  
\- Все, считай, что МакГрегор у нас в кармане! Я же говорил, что с Мартином можно договорить! – скороговоркой выдал он.  
  
\- Нил, что ты… - начал было Питер, но понял, что не знает, как описать все свои эмоции достаточно кратко и цензурно.  
  
\- Не начинай, хорошо? – улыбнулся Нил, хоть и выглядел немного смущенным. – Главное, что сработало, да?  
  
«Господи, за что?» - снова обреченно подумал Питер.  
  
Ему начинало казаться, что он поседеет намного раньше, чем они распутают это дело.


End file.
